


A Perfect Match

by andrearitsu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow, F/F, First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: Ran is feeling anxious and inadequate in her relationship with Moca but isn't sure how to deal with it. But being in a band of childhood friends means people take notice of things and try to help you.





	A Perfect Match

Our phone straps match. Our bracelets match. We’ve got matching shirts and guitar picks. She doesn’t wear nail polish, but she bought some just to match me. When picking out new headphones, we made sure to get each other’s colours matching as well.

We always match and yet… I feel like I don’t match up to her at all.

Moca and I have known each other since forever, but we’ve only been dating for a year and a half. She asked me out in our last year of secondary school. I thought it was a joke at first, she sure played it up as one. But that’s just the way she is. Bold, carefree and always playing around.

“I’m gonna get something from the vending machine, you want anything?”

We were in the middle of a practice session with the band when Tsugu had asked that question. I hadn’t been paying too much attention, we were all pretty tired from exams and such so it was to be expected.

“Sure, I’ll come with you though.”

Getting my mind out of the studio would be a good thing for a moment. Today had been an off day from the moment go. I had argued with Moca. It was nothing serious, but it was an argument nonetheless. Yet it felt like I was the only one who thought it as one.

She had been hanging out with the girl from the bakery she likes, Yamabuki Saaya. Moca being Moca, she was constantly throwing out things that could be misinterpreted as flirting to say the least. I know she’s joking and I know we’ve agreed to keep our relationship secret outside the band for now, but it still bothered me.

_ “Someone’s jealous.” _

_ “I’m not, it’s just embarrassing to be around you.” _

_ “Aw, Ran doesn’t love me any more.” _

How can she always be so carefree? Why is she always on top of everything without a care in the world? It’s part of what I love about her but why is she so sure about herself when I can’t even begin to imagine what it’d be like to not doubt myself all the time?

“I’m gonna have some milk tea.” Tsugu had arrived by the vending machine, “What about you, Ran?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’ll have some coffee.”

“Is everything alright? You’ve seemed a bit absent today.”

“I’m fine, just feeling a little insecure over things.”

“Did you talk to Moca about it?”

“Well…”

I didn’t want to tell her that Moca was the cause of it. Making this a larger issue for the rest of the band would be a bad move and it’s not like I want Moca to feel bad. On the other hand, keeping my feelings to myself have made things worse before.

“Or perhaps it’s something you don’t want to say to Moca?”

“Yeah.”

“Ran, I don’t really know what it’s like to be in love or to date someone.” she unscrewed the cork on the bottle of tea, “But I imagine that all couples have some uncomfortable moments from time to time that they must work through together.”

“I know.”

“But if you want me to listen to your worries, I will.”

Against my initial judgment, I decided to talk to Tsugu about my feelings. How I feel like Moca is on a whole other level than myself and no matter what I do I can’t grow as a person to match her. How I feel inadequate and worry about losing her when I know otherwise. I told her everything.

“You say you’ve not grown but that’s not true, Ran.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you used to never talk about your problems, yet now you’re sharing them with me.”

“I guess…”

“And just because Moca is assertive and aloof in a way you aren’t doesn’t mean you have to become like her. You’re you, not Moca.”

“Perhaps, but I just can’t help but feel that I’m…”

“The same as always?”

“The same as always.”

“Well, I won’t tell you not to worry about it. But do remember that it was the Ran you are that we all became friends with and who Moca asked out in the first place. As for your other worries, I think you and her will work things out.”

“You’re not going to tell her what I said, right?”

“No, but I don’t think I have to. Moca knows you better than anyone after all.”

As we came back into the studio, the rest seemed no different than when we left them. Tomoe resting with her head on Himari’s chair who was fiddling with her bass and Moca tuning her guitar.

“Raaaan?” Moca looked up from her seat, “Did you get me a melon bun?”

“You didn’t ask for one.”

“We’re soulmates, you’re supposed to read my mind.”

“Get your own bread if you want it, a little exercise will wake you up a bit.”

“I’ll buy some on the way home at Yamabuki Bakery instead.”

“Maybe Yamabuki-san will have read your mind…”

I didn't mean to say that out loud. I really didn’t. But now it was too late to take back and I could already tell the mood had changed when there was no snappy reply from Moca. I couldn’t bring myself to apologize or say anything else, instead we sat in silence.

“You’re so pretty.”

The silence had been broken by Tomoe who appeared to have fallen asleep where she was sitting. The focus had shifted away from my comment and to our redhead nearly resting in Himari’s lap. Thank you, Tomoe, you saved me.

“Oh, Tomoe’s flirting in her sleep!” Moca commented.

“I wonder who she’s thinking of?” responded Himari, “Think there’s a boy she likes?”

“Tomoe, I don’t think she’s…” a concerned Tsugu injected.

“She’s clearly talking to you, Himari.” I add.

“Wh-what? Nonsense, she wouldn’t be dreaming about me.”

“No fair, you two can’t steal the spotlight from me and Ran as the band’s cute couple.”

Yeah, everything was back to normal. The same as always. Moca poked fun at Himari’s obliviousness, Tsugu started explaining what was going on to Tomoe who woke up from Himari’s objections. The rest of practice continued without any mention of the awkward silence from earlier, for the best I reckon.

On the way home, Moca asked if she could come to my place. Feeling a little guilty over things I couldn’t reject her request, nor did I want to. Still, my thoughts on things were still a bit of a mess and I wasn’t sure if I would be able to tell Moca why.

“You wanted to stop by Yamabuki’s first, right?”

“No, it’s okay.”

“You sure? It’s not much of a detour.”

“Positive.”

“You’re not going to eat all the bread at my place, are you?”

“That remains to be seen.”

We arrive back at my place around 8:30 in the evening, both me and Moca feeling exhausted and heading straight to bed after a bath. We’ve both got spare pajamas and toothbrushes at each other's place. They’re matched in red and green, like everything else we’ve got.

As Moca comes back from her bath and gets ready for bed she looks almost like a different person. Her hair and expression is the same as always, but there’s something to the vibe she gives off at a time like this that makes her appear more fragile and uncertain of things. It’s a side of Moca only I get to see.

“Hey, Ran?” Moca gets into bed with me, resting her head on my shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

I can’t bring myself to do anything but hold her, leaning my head onto hers in silence as we just breathe together for a moment. I had forgotten that no matter how confident and certain Moca might appear during the day, she too had worries and regrets she didn’t want to show others.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry too.”

“When you were jealous I just couldn’t help but find you cute. I was being selfish.”

“I see... Well, in that case we were both acting a bit selfish.”

“Then we’re a match.”

“As always.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this in first person, which is generally not the style I go with. It made it a bit more challenging but I feel it fits the more monologue-driven narrative I wanted to achieve for Ran. I hope it was a satisfying read.


End file.
